A Warning
by Lady Cocoa
Summary: One of my friends comes to warn Cedric Diggory of the coming events. Will her message come through? Can she save the day? Part three in the One Hundred Oneshots series.


**A Warning**

**Part #3 in the One Hundred Oneshots series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Harry Potter, Twilight****, or Fridge (technically)**

Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts entrant of the Twi-Wizard Tournament, along with Harry Potter, stood in his bathroom, brushing his teeth. In case you care to know, it was bubblegum flavored. Once he was finished, the young wizard walked back into his dorm room to gather his books. He reached for the bottle of ink and his eagle-feather quill on his bedside table, and stuffed them into his bag. Cedric was halfway out the door when he heard rather a loud popping sound behind him.

There was a large _thud_ sound, after which Cedric turned around to see what magical object had gone awry.

There was no magical object gone awry.

There was, however, a girl.

She was dark-skinned and had black hair pulled into a braid. She wore white jeggings and a pink T-shirt with a peace sign on it. She couldn't have been much older than 12.

_She is much too young to apparate_, Cedric thought. _So how did she get in my room?_ The girl seemed to be wondering the same thing. Her eyes searched the room frantically, absorbing everything in a matter of seconds.

Then her eyes settled on Cedric. They widened so much that they almost took up half of her face. "No!" she cried out, cowering in fear. "Please don't sparkle of drink my blood!"

"What are you talking about?!" he asked. "I don't have any glitter, so I can't sparkle, and I'm certainly not a vampire!" The girl inspected him closely. She walked up to Cedric, scrunched up her face, thinking really hard, and then poked him in the nose swiftly.

"Ow!" he cried out, clutching his nose as best he could (**you try doing that**). "Why would you do that?"

The girl screeched with joy. "Yes! It's really you! And you're not a sparkly vampire yet!" She ran about the room, picking up random objects and setting them back down in different places for a while. Cedric, the poor boy, was so confused he couldn't speak. He did, however, speak when she took his wand from his bag.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Shut up! Wheee!" she twirled around, red sparks flying everything. "I'm Fridge the witch!" Fridge turned to Cedric. "Hey, that rhymes!"

By now, Cedric was chasing Fridge around his dorm room, knocking over many an expensive item. He was going to be _soooo_ late for class. His seeing ball that he had gotten as a gift from his grandmother on Christmas wobbled on the edge of his bedside table, as if making a decision, and fell off.

Luckily, Fridge caught it. Unluckily, she was Fridge. She shoved the fogged up round ball of crystal in Cedric's face. "Look!" she screeched. "Look at what will become of you!"

He peered closely into the ball. What he saw was… impossible…. It could not happen. But it would… Oh, would it come… Cedric, dying in a graveyard. Cedric, transported into a new era, a new life. Cedric, sparkling in the sun.

Fridge shielded her eyes and looked away. She could take no more. When Cedric could take no more either, he dropped the seeing ball. It fell to the floor with a heavy _thud._

"Impossible," he whispered.

Fridge shook her head sadly and leaned against the wall. "I am afraid not, my dear friend," she replied.

"How did you know this would happen?" the terrified boy asked. Fridge shook her head again. She sat down on his bed, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"I've read the whole series," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. And I watched the first Twilight movie. It- no, you- were a nightmare."

"What?"

Cedric Diggory never got his answer. A pale hand covered Fridge's mouth, rendering her unable to make a sound. "Mmph! Mmph!" she cried out.

He simply sat there and watched. Carzy 12-year-old, sparkling vampires, now this? It was too much for him. His brain went into overload and he passed out.

Another hand wrapped around Fridge's waist and pulled her through a portal. She slipped through with not another _"Mmph_."

Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts entrant of the Twi-Wizard Tournament, along with Harry Potter, stood in his bathroom, brushing his teeth. In case you care to know, it was bubblegum flavored. Once he was finished, the young wizard walked back into his dorm room to gather his books. He reached for the bottle of ink and his eagle-feather quill on his bedside table, and stuffed them into his bag. He was halfway out the door when he remembered last night's dream. He shoved it aside, knowing that he had other, more important things to worry about, and continued on with his life.

Oh, Cedric. You should have listened…


End file.
